


A Little Piece of Magic Starting

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Michael and Ash find out that they're going to be parents. Pure fluff.





	A Little Piece of Magic Starting

"Oh my..." Michael gasped. "I'm-"

She was in the ensuite bathroom of her and Ash's room, and was staring at a pregnancy test. It was positive.

A few weeks ago, Ash had finally been ridded of all Klingon genes, now making him fully human-much to everyone's relief.

There had been a small party, and afterwards, naturally, the pair had fallen into bed. They had been so enthusiastic, they'd forgotten to use protection.

Her heart was beating fast, faster than ever before. She was going to be a mother.

It was evening, their duties had finished for the day. He was with Saru and Paul in the mess.

Michael meanwhile, had known that something wasn't right as she'd missed a period-usually, she was as regular as clockwork. So, she'd taken a pregnancy test from the med bay, and had went to take it.

She got up from the toilet and sorted herself out, and left the test on the sink. She decided to go and tell Ash the good news.

They had their own room together now-Sylvia had moved out, and Ash had moved in.

Their personal items were mingled together-his aftershave next to her lipstick, her mascara next to his razor.

She entered the mess-Ash was sat next to Paul and they were sharing a joke with Saru.

"Hey you." Ash smiled at his partner.

"Hi. I need a word, in private." Michael said, and nodded to her friends. "Hello, you two."

Paul smiled at her, and Saru murmured a hello.

"Okay." He said, getting up and following her out of the room.

"So..." Michael began when they got back to their room.

"So?" Ash questioned her, taking her hands in his own.

"Go into the bathroom and take a look at the item on the faucet." She continued, looking into his eyes.

"Alright." He replied, pecking her on the lips and turning away. "Love you!"

"Love you too."  His partner beamed.

Ash entered the bathroom, and looked at the test. 

As he realised what it was-and what the result it was, a smile spread across his face. He picked the test up and rushed back to his partner, who was sitting cross legged on the bed.

Ash sat down excitedly on the bed. “You're gonna have a baby!”

“I am.” She smiled. “I guess you're excited?”

“I am!” He said, kissing her and placing a hand on her tummy. “This is great news.”

“Yes, it is.” Michael agreed, snuggling into him. “According to the test, I'm about six weeks along.”

“So… In eight and a half months there's going to be a little baby around.” Ash mused. 

“Our little baby.” His partner grinned. “A part of you, and a part of me.”

“Yeah” He agreed, wrapping an arm around her, the other still resting on her tummy protectively. “I love you. So much.”

“I love you too. You're my best friend, you keep me grounded and you're always there for me.” Michael responded, and Ash smiled at her before they kissed.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Star Trek: Discovery fic so reviews would be very much appreciated :)


End file.
